Glease
|Nächste= }} Glease ist die sechste Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. Da Will für eine Weile in Washington sein wird, übergibt er die Leitung des Glee Clubs an Finn, was zu Unmut bei den New Directions führt. Sue ist nicht begeistert, dass Wade Rizzo spielen soll und wegen Finns beleidigender Worte. Rachel und Brody sprechen über Rachels erstes Off-Broadway Vorsprechen, wobei Cassandra zweifelt, dass sie es schaffen wird und sicher stellt, ihr ihren Mut zu nehmen. Während man sich für das Schulmuiscal vorbereitet, springt Santana als Ersatz für Wade ein und Kurt und Rachel kehren für das Musical zurück an die McKinley, auch wenn sie sich bewusst sind, dass sie auf ihre Ex-Freunde treffen werden. Handlung thumb|left|Will stellt Finn als neuen Leiter vorWill erklärt dem Glee Club, dass er für ein paar Monate in Washington sein wird, um das nationale Curriculum für die Künste zu überarbeiten. Der Club ist aufgebracht, weil Will erst nach den Sectionals zurück sein wird. Dass Will Finn als neuen Leiter installieren will, stößt auch nicht auf Begeisterung. Sue kommt herein und bestellt Finn und Will zu Figgins. Sie hält ebenfalls nichts von der Idee, dass Finn ohne jede Ausbildung den Chor leiten soll. Doch da der Chor kein Unterrichtsfach ist, spricht nichts dagegen. Sue ist außer sich vor Wut, stürmt aus dem Büro von Figgins und greift ein paar Schüler an. thumb|Cassandra findet, dass Rachel noch nicht soweit istCassandra eröffnet die nächste Tanzstunde, bei der Brody mit Rachel zusammen tanzt. Sie erzählt ihm von ihrer Trennung von Finn und dass sie sich nun auf New York konzentrieren will, zumal sie ihr erstes Off-Broadway-Vorsprechen hat. Sie bittet Brody um Hilfe, welcher zustimmt. Cassandra bekommt das mit und rät Rachel, sich lieber nicht bei dem Regisseur vorzustellen, weil sie dafür noch nicht bereit sei. Rachel ist aber selbstbewusst und schlägt vor, dass auch Cassandra sich bewerben sollte, damit sie wieder im Spiel ist. Cassandra schickt alle in die Pause und spricht Brody darauf an, dass sie einen Assistenten braucht und er geeignet ist, aber viele Stunden mit ihr verbringen muss, um alles zu besprechen. Brody will das Angebot nicht abschlagen, bittet aber darum, erst in der nächsten Woche anzufangen, weil er am Wochenende schon Rachel hilft. Cassandra stimmt dem zu. thumb|left|KostümprobeMarley versucht in ihr Kostüm zu kommen, doch es ist plötzlich zu eng. Kitty stößt dazu und macht sich über Marleys Gewicht lustig, wobei sie es war, die es nachts enger genäht hat. Sie behauptet, dass Marley durch ihre Mutter durchaus genetisch vorbelastet sein könnte und nun aufpassen muss, nicht auch fett zu werden. Um Freundschaft zu schließen, lädt Kitty die Mädchen zu einer Pyjamaparty ein und willigt auf Marleys Bitten ein, dass Unique auch kommen kann. thumb|Marley spricht mit ihrer Mutter über deren ÜbergewichtMarley ist bei ihrer Mutter und fragt, wann es bei ihr mit dem Übergewicht angefangenen hat. Sie erzählt, dass sie mit dem übermäßigen Essen begonnen hat, nachdem sie sich von Marleys Vater getrennt hat. Marley gesteht, dass sie sich sorgt, dass auch zuzunehmen, doch ihre Mutter versichert ihr, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen braucht und bietet ihr an, dass sie gemeinsam eine Diät starten. thumb|left|Finn vs. SueFinn betritt das Lehrerzimmer, was Sue sofort wütend macht. Er möchte sich aber nur bei ihr entschuldigen, doch sie nimmt sie nicht an und erklärt vergnügt, dass sie die Aula für die nächsten zwei Wochen reserviert hat und Finn nun keinen Probenplatz für das Musical hat. Finn lädt mit Artie und Mike die New Directions-Jungs in Burts Autowerkstatt ein, um ihnen so den Inhalt von "Grease" näher zu bringen und sie von seiner Vision zu überzeugen. Sie nutzen das Ambiente für eine produktive Probe und singen Greased Lightning. thumb|Cassandra rät Kurt und Rachel nach Lima zu fahrenRachel ist mit Kurt an der NYADA und trainiert. Kurt bekommt eine Info von Tina zu den Fortschritten bei "Grease" und sie überlegen, ob sie nun nach Lima fahren werden oder nicht. Cassandra kommt dazu und bringt Kurt dazu, ihr zu erzählen, worum es geht. Sie rät Rachel, dass sie fahren sollte und bietet sogar an, ihre Bonusmeilen zu geben, damit sie sich die erneute Reise nach Hause leisten können. thumb|left|Look at Me I'm Sandra DeeDie Pyjamaparty beginnt und Kitty bietet Marley gleich mal einen Donut an, um dann ein Gespräch unter vier Augen mit ihr zu führen, weil sie ablehnt. Kitty erklärt, dass wie Marley sich die Finger in den Hals stecken müsse, um ihre Probleme zu lösen. Sie will sich aber nicht übergeben, denkt dann aber doch lange darüber nach. In der Zwischenzeit macht sich Kitty wieder über Marley lustig, indem sie sie nachmacht und Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee singt. Als Marley das bemerkt, ist sie sehr unglücklich. thumb|Wades Eltern wollen nicht, dass er Rizzo spieltFinn wird wieder zu Figgins bestellt, dieser Wades Eltern angerufen hat, um ihnen für Wades Mut zu gratulieren und sich herausstellte, dass sie nichts davon wussten, dass er Rizzo spielen wird. Sie sind dagegen, zumal Sue auch noch berichtet, dass Wade in der Schule für seine Andersartigkeit gemobbt wird. Nachdem Wade Rizzo also nicht spielen darf, ist Sue schon siegessicher, dass das Musical nun ausfallen muss, doch Finn hat schon Ersatz. Er hat Santana angerufen, die die Rolle übernehmen wird, was Tina wütend macht, weil sie darauf schon spekuliert hatte. thumb|left|WiedersehenRachel und Kurt sind an der McKinley und treffen auf Mercedes. Sie tauschen sich sofort aus und Mercedes schlägt vor, sie Backstage zu bringen, damit alle Bescheid wissen, dass sie extra für das Musical gekommen sind. Dort hat Marley wieder Schwierigkeiten in ihr Kleid zu kommen und Kitty erinnert sie erneut an die Variante, sich zu übergeben und so Pfunde zu verlieren. Rachel und Kurt treffen kurz darauf auf Blaine und Finn und halten ein bisschen Smalltalk. Die Stimmung untereinander ist aufgrund der geschehenen Vorkommnisse angespannt, weshalb Finn sie unterbricht und sich für ihr Kommen bedankt. Als sie sich entfernen, überlegt Kurt, ob er nicht doch besser wieder gehen sollte, aber Rachel sagt ihm, dass sie für ihn da ist und sie es jetzt durchziehen. thumb|Ryder muntert Marley aufWährend Blaine in seiner Rolle als Teen Angel Beauty School Drop Out singt, erblickt er Kurt im Publikum und hat mit sich zu kämpfen, bringt seinen Auftritt aber souverän zu Ende. Derweil ist Ryder auf der Suche nach Marley und findet sie auf der Toilette, wo sie gerade versucht, sich zu übergeben. Ryder macht ihr deutlich, dass dies keine Lösung ist und kann sie etwas beruhigen. Er erklärt außerdem, dass er es nicht besonders schön findet, wenn er jemanden küsst, der nach Erbrochenen riecht. Marley macht sich Mut und singt, Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee singt, wobei sie sich auf ihren Auftritt vorbereitet. thumb|left|Brittany und Santana haben sich vermisstBrittany spricht mit Santana und erklärt, dass sie sie sehr vermisst. Sie hofft, dass sie ihre Trennung wieder rückgängig machen, doch Santana erklärt, dass es eine richtige Entscheidung war, auch wenn sie Brittany genau so vermisst und froh ist, dass Brittany nichts Neues sucht. Anschließend bekommt Santana gesagt, dass sie auf die Bühne muss, worauf sie There Are Worse Things I Could Do singt. Unterdessen singt Cassandra den Song, während sie mit Brody in New York probt und bezirzt ihren neuen Assistenten, so dass es zu einem Kuss kommt. Brittany beobachtet Santana stolz und Wade, in seiner Vorstellung ebenfalls mitsingt, schaut wehmütig aus dem Zuschauerraum zu. thumb|Tina redet mit MikeHinter der Bühne geht Mike auf Tina zu und erklärt, wie großartig er die Umsetzung ihrer Rolle findet. Er macht deutlich, dass er die Trennung der beiden für überstürzt und unreif hält und das gerne rückgängig machen würde. Tina meint aber, dass sie zwar sehr gelitten hat, sich nun aber weiterentwickelt hat und ihr neues Ich sehr mag. Sie vermisst ihn aber auch und hält eine gemeinsame Zukunft für möglich. thumb|left|Ryder küsst MarleyMarley hat sich umgezogen und Ryder ist hin und weg. Kitty kommt hinzu und verunsichert Marley, weil er Kritiker im Zuschauerraum sitzt, der immer schlechte Kritiken schreibt. Ryder geht auf Marley zu und macht deutlich, dass sie auf Kitty nicht hören sollte, weil sie zauberhaft sei. Er unterstützt seine Aussage mit einem Kuss, was Jake nicht besonders glücklich beobachtet. thumb|You're The One That I WantDas große Finale steht an und Ryder und Marley performen mit der gesamten Gruppe You're The One That I Want (Glease). Dabei kommen Rachel und Finn Erinnerungen an ihren ersten gemeinsamen Song in Gedächtnis. Sie sehen sich selbst auf der Bühne. Auch Kurt denkt an alte Zeiten zurück und sieht sich mit Blaine auf der Bühne. Als die Zuschauer vor Begeisterung toben, sitzt Rachel aber stumm da und verlässt schließlich die Aula. thumb|left|Rachel telefoniert mit CassandraAuf der Toilette versucht sie Brody anzurufen, doch Cassandra geht an dessen Handy. Rachel ist natürlich verwundert. Cassandra erzählt mit Genugtuung, dass sie mit Brody den Abend genossen habe, weil sie lieber nach Ohio gefahren ist. Rachel will wissen, warum Cassandra das gemacht hat und diese macht deutlich, dass sie Rachels Attitüde nicht mag und es dreist fand, dass Rachel ihr sagt, sie solle versuchen, wieder ins Spiel zu kommen. Cassandra macht klar, dass sie das Spiel ist und Rachel daran erinnern wollte. thumb|Finn will keinen Kontakt mehrUnter Tränen legt Rachel auf und läuft auf den Flur, wo Finn ihren Weg kreuzt und sie dazu bringt, ihm zu sagen, was passiert ist. Rachel erklärt, dass sie nicht wegen Finn geweint habe, weshalb ihm klar wird, dass es wegen Brody gewesen sein muss. Finn ist nicht glücklich, dass Rachel so schnell weiter machen könne. Er will lieber keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihr haben. Rachel stimmt dem zu und erklärt, dass Finn ihr immer das Gefühl gegeben habe, dass sie etwas Besonderes sei, was jetzt nicht mehr der Fall ist. Sie fühlt sich nicht mehr wohl und sieht Ohio auch nicht mehr als Zuhause an. Kurt kommt dazu und sagt Finn, dass Mr. Schue ihn sehen, will, worauf Finn geht. Anschließend taucht auch Blaine auf und möchte sich Kurt erklären, der aber nichts hören will, weil es keinen Unterschied macht, was Blaine getan hat. Kurt vertraut ihm nicht mehr und so funktioniert eine Beziehung für ihn nicht. Er stimmt Rachel zu, dass Ohio sich nicht mehr wie ein Zuhause anfühlt und geht mit ihr. thumb|left|AbschiedWill feiert mit den Glee-Kids den Erfolg beim Musical und sie lesen vergnügt die hervorragenden ersten Kritiken zur Aufführung. Will erklärt gleichzeitig, dass sie ihm eine wunderbare letzte Woche bereitet haben und er guter Dinge die nächsten Aufgaben nun Finn in die Hände gibt. Er verabschiedet sich und hofft auf eine weitere Trophäe im Schrank, wenn er wieder zurück ist. Will versucht Finn dann auch noch Tipps zu geben, weil er selbst nervös ist, sein Lieblingsprojekt jetzt zurück zu lassen, doch Finn unterbricht ihn selbstbewusst, dass er es schon schaffen wird. Verwendete Musik ::Alle Songs stammen aus dem Musical "Grease". *'Greased Lightning', gesungen von Ryder Lynn mit New Directions-Jungs, Mike Chang und Finn Hudson *'Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee', gesungen von Kitty Wilde mit New Directions-Mädchen *'Beauty School Drop Out' gesungen von Blaine Anderson mit New Directions-Mädchen, Santana Lopez und Kitty Wilde *'Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee', gesunden von Marley Rose *'There Are Worse Things I Could Do', gesungen von Wade Adams, Cassandra July und Santana Lopez *'You're the One That I Want', gesungen von Absolventen und New Directions Hintergrundmusik *'O Fortuna' von Carmina Burana, während Sues Ausraster in Figgins' Büro Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Kate Hudson' als Cassandra July *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Alex Newell' als Wade "Unique" Adams *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Trisha Rae Stahl' als Millie Rose *'Mark Christopher Lawrence' als Rob Adams *'Davenia McFadden' als Betty Adams Abwesende Hauptcharaktere *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman Trivia *Die Folge hatte 5.22 Millionen Zuschauer in Amerika. *Jede vorherige, sechste Folge einer Staffel beinhaltete einen Mash-Up-Wettkampf. Mit dieser Folge wird diese Tradition gebrochen. *Die Zeitschrift, die Sue hält, wenn Finn ins Lehrerzimmer kommt, zeigt auf der Vorderseite ein Foto von Becky und beinhaltet ein Exklusivinterview. *Das ist das dritte von vier Malen, dass der Episodentitel ein Wortspiel mit dem Namen Glee ist. Die anderen drei sind The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Saturday Night Glee-ver und Tatsächlich … Glee. *''You're The One That I Want'' wird zum dritten Mal gesungen. Zuerst in Ouvertüre und dann in Haarspaltereien. Finn und Rachel sind an allen drei Versoinen beteiligt. Kulturelle Referenen *Kittys Äußerung: "kleine Rollen gibt es nicht, nur fette Schauspielerinnen" ist eine Anspielung auf das Zitat des russischen Schauspielers Constantin Stanislavsi: "Es gibt keine kleinen Rollen, nur kleine Schauspieler". Surflegende Bethany Hamilton bezog sich mit: "Es gibt keine großen Wellen, nur kleine Surfer" ebenfalls darauf. Fehler *In Liebe ist ein weiter Weg kaufte April Rhodes die Aula der McKinley für den Glee Club, nachdem Sue sie gebucht und ihnen so die Möglichkeit zum Üben genommen hat. Da die Schule die Aula nicht mehr besitzt, sondern April bzw. der Glee Club, hätte Sue nicht in der Lage sein dürfen, sie ohne ihre Erlaubnis zu buchen. *Marley fragt Kitty, ob sie sich selbt zum Übergeben bringt und sie antwortet, dass sie es würde, wenn sie das "Fettgen" hätte, es also nicht tut. In der darauffolgenden Folge, Dynamische Duette, sagt Kitty jedoch, dass sie, wie Marley, Gefahr lief zuzunehmen, sich aber selbst zum Übergeben bringen ihr geholfen hat. *''Greased Lightning'' wird in der Bühnenversion anstelle von Danny von Kenickie gesungen, weshalb es unnötig gewesen wäre, Ryder Sams Part proben zu lassen. *''You're The One That I Want'' kommt in der Bühnenversoin nicht vor. Jedoch fügten einige Schulen und Theater es für ihre Produktionen hinzu, was vermutlich auch die McKinley getan hat. Selbst wenn es so wäre, ist der Song nicht der letzte in "Grease", obwohl in der Folge gleich danach der Vorhang fällt. *Als Artie die Kritik liest, schreibt der Reporter, dass die Aufführung letzten Abend war, obwohl sie an diesem war. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4